El misterio del planeta Zura
by Atenea.2395
Summary: En esta historia khan y el capitán son amigos, y en una de sus noches libres concocen a dos hermosas alienígenas, pasión de una noche pensaron... pero ¿cuál será la reacción de estos dos amigos? al ver que esas dos alienígenas formaran parte de la tripulación del Enterprise.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Star Trek y sus personajes no nos pertenecen….

En esta historia, Jhank no es malo y es parte de la Enterprise…. Y con estas nuevas integrantes en la nave… todos se verán metidos en muchos enredos y aventuras de las cuales pocos sobrevivirán…

Dos Zuritas se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente en el dormitorio que les habían asignado hace ya cuatro años en la academia de la interestelar, cuando una de ellas despertó asustada.

¡Mierda! Son las cinco… Briana levántate, llegaremos tarde a la graduación-dijo la mayor, mientras trataba de cambiarse y su mejor amiga seguía soñando.

¡Cinco minutos más!- dijo la menor mientras trataba de abrir los ojos para ver la hora – oye son las 500 horas …

Tarada son las cinco en punto de la mañana, ¿qué no ves los dos puntos?- le dijo frustrada a su amiga, la cual no se lo tomo muy bien e hizo que telepáticamente Zoe viera una imagen- ¡IUG!... oye no quiero ver la escena porno que tuviste con el Capitán Kirk.

¡Ups! Eso fue por decirme tarada – dijo sonriendo y levantándose de la cama para cambiarse.

¿Briana no te vas a bañar? – pregunto Zoe.

No… me da igual quien se va a dar cuenta…

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando empezó la ceremonia de graduación, Zoe y Briana se notaban muy atentas a lo que decían sus mayores, es decir, Zoe trataba de no dormirse mientras su amiga dormía en su hombro. Esta escena era apreciada por el capitán de la Enterprise, su primer comandante Spock y el tercero al mando Jhank, que no podían dejar de mirar detenidamente a aquellas zuritas.

Kirk: ¿Jhank no te parecen conocidas esas dos?

Jhank: ¿Las zuritas?... Capitán es obvio que si las recuerdo.- respondió sonriente.

Spock: ¿Disculpe capitán pero me he perdido algo? – levantó una ceja.

James: Sr. Spock me temo que eso es información clasificada.

Spock: como su primer comandante exijo saber cuál es esa información clasificada – al decir ello, tanto James como Jhank trataron de retener la risa. - ¿qué es tan gracioso?

James: nada señor Spock.

Casi al terminar la ceremonia, los participantes de esta comenzaron a aplaudir lo cual despertó totalmente a las dos zuritas…

Briana: ¿Por qué aplauden?- dijo esta mientras seguía la corriente aplaudiendo igual que su amiga.

Zoe: No lo sé… - al ver que estas dos seguían perdidas una chica de atrás les dijo pasen la frente las están llamando.

Briana Y Zoe: ¡¿Es enserio?! – dijeron al unísono, cuando volvieron a escuchar sus nombres pidiéndoles que pasen al frente, las dos obedecieron y caminaron nerviosas y avergonzadas, al oír las risas de sus compañeros que habían sido testigos de la pequeña siesta que se habían dado. Una vez que llegaron al frente, los directores de la Academia las felicitaron por su buen rendimiento a lo largo de los cuatro años, a la vez que les informaban que por haber ocupada el primer lugar en sus respectivas especialidades, pasarían a formar parte de las filas de la Enterprise, siendo su capitán el señor James Tiberio Kirk. Ambas se miraron complacidas por el resultado de su esfuerzo y se dijeron telepáticamente.

Zoe: Bien hecho, ahora se te cumplirá la fantasía sexual que tienes con el capi.

Briana: No hagas que te mande por correo telepático imágenes que no te van agradar.

Zoe: muere… tú y tu maldito correo telepático se pueden ir a la mierda.

Briana iba a contestar cuando ambas se percataron que el capitán y los comandantes se acercaban para felicitarlas.

Zoe: ¿por qué no me contestas acaso el capitán te comió la alengua? - seguían comunicándose telepáticamente.

Briana: Ya quisiera pero no, ¿es acaso que no has visto quien es el tercero al mando en esta nave? – lo dijo con algo de malicia para que su querida amiga se diera cuenta de la presencia de Jhank.

Zoe: ¿crees que me afecta?... para nada mujer… porque al menos yo si me he bañado.

Briana: ja ja que graciosa… ya veremos que va a pasar de aquí en adelante… colguemos que están cerca.

Las dos evitaron las risas y se saludaron con los primeros al mando de la Enterprise. Y así termino la ceremonia de graduación para las dos zuritas que estaban un poco inquietas con la noticia, de que serían parte de la misión que trataba de ir al espacio por cinco años y explorar nuevos planetas y galaxias.

El día de empezar la misión había llegado, las dos zuritas eran las últimas en subir a la nave; mientras en el puente el capitán se encontraba con su primer comandante.

Spock: ¿Capitán? ¿Hay algún inconveniente?

Kirk: No señor Spock, sólo quiero que me diga todo lo que sabe acerca del planeta Zura.

Spock: Capitán ¿puedo saber a qué se debe su curiosidad?

Kirk: luego se lo diré, primero quiero escucharlo – dijo con un una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo desconfiar al vulcano.

Spock: Bueno, el planeta Zura está ubicado en la galaxia del Brazo de Orión, es el tercer planeta más cercano a su sol, tiene una gran similitud con la Tierra, a diferencia de que hay más zona verde, pero a la vez poseen la tecnología más avanzada, su gravedad es …

Kirk: Sí sí Spock eso ya lo sé, describe a sus habitantes por favor.

Spock levantó una ceja y empezó a darse cuenta por donde iba la cosa.

Spock: Pues debe saber antes que este planeta sólo está dividido en 2 regiones, cada cual tiene un rey, quienes se encuentran en guerra desde hace milenios, siendo así que las nuevas tenientes se caracterizan por tener una gran inteligencia, pero a la vez tienen muchas habilidades para la lucha, sus ojos es algo curioso, ya que dependiendo del color se define la clase social a la que pertenecen.

Kirk: Creo que se ha dado cuenta de mis intenciones señor Spock- dijo un poco apenado

Spock: A veces sus acciones son muy evidentes capitán

Kirk: Dejemos las formalidades Spock y sigue informándome.

Spock: La lógica me dice que el color amatista de los ojos de las tenientes pertenecen a la clase …

Antes de que Spock continuara las chicas aparecieron, ya que habían escuchado la conversación interrumpieron en ella.

Zoe: Somos de clase media capitán. – pareciera que lo había dicho con cierto tono desagradable, a lo cual el capitán reacciono con un pequeño salto y Spock la miro de una manera curiosa.

Spock: Disculpe teniente, pero yo tenía entendido que…

Briana: siempre ha existido esa confusión primer comandante, por otra parte me gustaría hablar con usted en privado Sr. Spock. - y así la zurita menor se llevó a Spock por otro lado dejando solo al capitán con Zoe.

Zoe: ¿Tenía curiosidad sobre nosotras capitán? - pregunto con sarcasmo.

Kirk: Creo que me han atrapado con las manos en la masa teniente. – los dos sonrieron para que no haya tanta tensión.

Zoe: ¿Le puedo pedir un favor capitán?

Kirk: claro que si teniente, pero cuando estemos solos creo que podemos dejar las formalidades a un lado.

Zoe: bueno ¿James? Si tienes otro pequeño ataque de curiosidad sobre mi planeta o sus habitantes - esto último lo dijo mirando en dirección por donde se había ido su mejor amigo con el vulcano, a lo cual el capitán se pueso serio - yo gustosa le daré toda la información que necesite.

Kirk: Entiendo Zoe.

Zoe: entonces espero que si tienes curiosidad acerca de mi amiga puedes preguntármelo con confianza - la tensión desapareció y Kirk se sintió un poco avergonzado, al ver que sus acciones podían ser demasiadas evidentes.

Mientras tanto, en el puente se encontraban Briana y Spock hablando a solas.

Spock: Me está pidiendo que mienta – dijo con la misma voz monótona.

Briana: ¡Nooo Spock! … perdón señor Spock, solo le pido que mantengamos esta información de nuestro origen, en secreto.

Spock: ¿Cuál sería la razón para mantenerlo en secreto?

Briana: porque no queremos recibir un trato especial de los tripulantes…- lo dijo algo vacilante….- mintió

Spock: No creo que eso pase así que me parece que su fundamento es ilógico

Briana: Señor Spock esta información no es relevante ¿verdad?

Spock: Tal vez…

Briana: Entonces si fuera de vital importancia se lo dirá al capitán, por favor prométalo

Spock: Los vulcanos no prometemos – Y sin más que decir se fue.

Briana (telepáticamente): _Ay sí, ay sí soy vulcano y no tengo sentimientos…_

Unos minutos después las dos zuritas se encontraban en el dormitorio asignado…

Zoe: ¿ Crees que sea un problema?

Briana: ¿Spock? No lo sé … pero desde ya te digo, que ese vulcano me cae mal.- Dijo enojada mientras ordenaba sus pertenecías al igual que su amiga.

Zoe: A mi no me cae tan mal.

Briana: Tal vez porque tienen en común acabar con mi ¿paciencia?

Zoe: Que dramática… me amas acéptalo.

Briana: Ja! El simple hecho de que no te haya incinerado mientras duermes, no significa que te ame.

Zoe: ¡Sarcasmo a la vista!

Briana: ¿Tú crees? Y yo que pensé, que tardarías más en comprenderlo.- Como había terminado de arreglar sus cosas se dispuso a salir del cuarto, cuando atrapó justo a tiempo el zapato que le había arrojado su amiga.

Zoe: ¡Rayos! Por qué siempre lo atrapas a tiempo- Lo dijo sonriente

Briana: Porque soy más hábil que tú… y esto demuestra claramente el amor que tienes por mí, te veo en el comedor – trato de no reír

Zoe: ¡No quiero!- dijo enojada y cruzándose de brazos, a lo que Briana volteó en dirección a la puerta y enseñándole el dedo medio a su amiga Salió- 5 minutos!

Zoe: Vete a la mierda!- se tiró en su cama.

Hola, somos nuevas en este género, esperamos que les guste el fic… si nos dejan Reviews seguiremos escribiendo…. GRACIAS


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Reencuentros

Las horas pasaron muy rápido y casi todo en la Enterprise estaba listo para salir a enfrentar una nueva misión, solo faltaba un pequeño detalle la asignación de las dos nuevas tripulantes, para esto, el capitán se encontraba con ellas en el puente de mando para designarles su cargo.

- Srta. Spitz usted será la segunda oficial de comunicaciones, estará colaborando siempre con la teniente Uhura – el capitán lo dijo con mucha amabilidad.

- A sus órdenes capitán – respondió Zoe y fue a su lugar a lado de la teniente Uhura, que la recibió con una sonrisa cálida.

- Y usted srta. Aussen me gustaría que se ubicara aquí en el puente, sé que es buena en tecnología y una buena estratega; pero sé que también la necesitaran en ingeniería, usted puede escoger – la zurita lo pensó por unos minutos.

Deseo quedarme en el puente capitán.

_**Telepáticamente**_ Zoe le dijo a Briana: ¿En el puente o en su cama? – frente a esto Briana se sonrojo y le contesto: Rogaras por mi clemencia más tarde… niña- en un tono amenazante.

Para esto el capitán le ordenó a la actual teniente Aussen, que ocupara el puesto que le correspondía al lado del ingeniero Vigo - Ambas miraron con desprecio a aquel muchacho de ojos claros, que resultaba ser un cretino que tuvo una relación amorosa con Briana, en aquellos tiempos más o menos unos meses atrás.

A sus órdenes capitán – era obvio que su humor había cambiado, pero no tuvo más opción que ir a su puesto.

_**Zoe: respira, más tarde yo me encargaré de descuartizarlo y tirar sus restos al espacio.**_

Briana al recibir el mensaje de su amiga estuvo a punto de reír, pero se contuvo y se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer.

La nave despegó, habían pasado 5 horas viajando a velocidad warp y hasta ese momento todo iba con normalidad. Y como no era novedad las dos zuritas no paraban de hablar telepáticamente:

_**Zoe: relaja los músculos de tu cara que el capitán no ha dejado de observarte.**_

_**Briana: ¿Qué quieras que haga? ¿Me pongo hacer aplausos por qué me pusieron al lado de este cretino?... Más feliz no puedo ser.**_

Mientras las zuritas se encontraban hablando telepáticamente, el capitán no dejaba de observar a la teniente Aussen, fue entonces que recordó cómo la había conocido.

_**Flashback**_

Después de haber terminado una extenuante misión, James y Khan salieron a tomarse unas copas ya conocer unas chicas. Los dos se encontraban en un nuevo local llamado _**"Carpe Diem", **_situados en la barra para ver todas las exóticas mujeres que habían asistido al lugar.

- ¿Qué tal las de allá? son venusianas - Khan fue el primero en hablar.

- Mmmm no… muy posesivas – el capitán presentía que iba a encontrar algo nuevo esa noche.

- ¿Y de Júpiter?

- Insaciables ya la verdad no creo que sea lo que buscamos. – Khan rodó los ojos mientras James bebía su Ginebra.

- Me rindo James… sino quieres conocer chicas es tu problema; aunque eso es muy extraño en ti.

- Querido Khan no seas impaciente, hoy sé que encontraremos a unas bellas féminas – justo en ese preciso momento su mirada se fijó en dos mujeres que lucían con dos vestidos pequeños de color negro y con un gran escote en la espalda, que dejaba ver unos hermosos tatuajes que iban desde su omoplato hasta la parte baja. Una de ellas llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta y la otra lo llevaba suelto y ondulado hacia un costado.

- ¿James? Hey tierra llamando a James… ¿qué tanto vez? – pregunto Khan, pero como su compañero no contestaba, miró hacia la misma dirección que el capitán. - Ahora entiendo.

- La noche acaba de ponerse buena Khan. – sin más el capitán avanzo hacia las dos zuritas. – Señoritas buenas noches, mi nombre es James Tiberius…

Antes de que terminara de presentarse Zoe intervino.

- Lo siento pero los rubios no me agradan – dijo a la defensiva, lo cual dejo un poco asombrado al capitán y Khan rió por lo bajo.

- Mil disculpas, Zoe está un poco huraña estos días… mi nombre es Briana y ella es Zoe – Zoe miro con mala cara a su amiga y cruzo los brazos.

- No te preocupes Briana, Zoe sino te gustan los rubios, te puedo presentar a Khan que tiene el cabello oscuro y es totalmente diferente a mi persona.

Khan y Zoe se miraron por unos minutos, fijamente, hasta que él hablo y Zoe cambió totalmente de humor.

Khan: ¿Puedo invitarte algo de tomar? – uso un tono sensual.

Zoe: claro ¿por qué no? – coqueteó un poco con él y se fueron a la barra dejando solos a James y Briana.

James: Veo que nuestros amigos han hecho un clip. – lo dijo con cierta picardía.

Briana: sip así parece. – ella veía como su amiga comenzaba una amena conversación con el dichoso Khan. La música que se escuchaba en ese momento era muy contagiosa.

James: ¿Te gustaría bailar? – ofreció su mano y ella acepto con gusto.

Briana: Sería todo un placer. – los dos fueran a la pista de baile y empezaron a moverse de una manera provocativa.

James: ¿Cuéntame sobre ti, eres de este planeta?

Briana: La verdad es que no, Zoe y yo somos de Zura - Y no mencionó más sobre este

James: Zura, interesante… Veo que hay mujeres muy hermosas en ese planeta.

Briana: Eso es obvio- Los dos sonrieron con este comentario.

James: siento que me pierdo en esos profundos ojos amatistas. - y era verdad los ojos amatistas de Briana hacían que James se olvidara de todo.

Briana: ja… no caeré tan fácil, Zoe me enseñó a no confiar en los rubios - lo dijo en un tono divertido y James puso cara de ofendido.

James: entonces déjame hacer que cambies de opinión – se le acerco demasiado a Briana. La tomo por la cintura y fue acercándose más a sus labios, pero ella rápidamente lo evito.

Briana: lo siento James pero no soy una chica fácil como dicen en la Tierra, creo que te has equivocada conmigo – su tono de voz era serio.

James: lo siento, no quise ofenderte.

Briana: no lo hiciste… - los dos siguieron conversando de cosas triviales, James estaba cada vez más interesado en ella, pues demostraba ser una chica inteligente, bonita, algo ruda pero a la vez tierna, los dos no paraban de reír. - Así que eres el capitán de la Enterprise, interesante, tu eres el famoso capitán Kirk - estaba asombrada con esa noticia.

James: Si bueno, no hay nada de que asombrarse.

Briana: Yo sueño con ser parte de su tripulación – se notaba la emoción en su mirada.

James: ¿Su? Estamos en confianza sígueme hablando de tu.

Briana: Está bien… - Briana y el capitán no dejaban de mirarse hasta que un tipo de alarma irrumpió. – ¡diablos! Me tengo que ir…

James: ¿Irte? Pero si es muy temprano… - se notaba decepción en el tono de voz de James, parecía como si estuviera haciendo puchero como un niño chiquito.

Briana: Lo siento, Zoe y yo salimos sin permiso de la Academia – dijo un poco avergonzada, James la miro con sorpresa y luego sonrió.

James: Así que después de todo eres una niña mala hee…

Briana: No lo soy y bueno ya me tengo que ir – le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a James y se fue corriendo en dirección a su amiga, luego de un intercambio de palabras vio como las dos zuritas salieron rápidamente del local, estuvo tentado de llevarlas pero con lo poco que había tratado a Briana estaba seguro que ella no lo **aceptaría.**

_**Fin del Flashback**_

El capitán estaba sonriendo, recordando la conversación y lo cálida que resultaba ser la teniente Aussen, cuando la alarma de ataque comenzó a sonar.

¡Capitán son naves Klingon! – le informó inmediatamente Spock.


End file.
